Eric Sullivan
Eric is a mortal who dated Prue Halliwell, and is currently dating Charlotte Halliwell. History Before Destined Eric Sullivan is a mortal born in Texas. He grew up on a farm. After high school, Eric decided to move to San Francisco to get into Medical School. A few years after arriving in San Francisco, Eric met Prue at Halliwell´s when he took his parents for dinner. Eric came back the same day to see Prue again, but once she wasn´t there Melinda gave him her phone number. Soon they started dating, but Prue never told him about being a witch. They dated for almost three years. When Prue decided to tell him all the truth about her family, Eric receives a proposition from a hospital in Germany. They broke up and never saw each other again until Eric decided to take a role in San Francisco General Hospital. When he arrives back in town, Eric and Prue meet again. Throughout Destined Series Season 1 In Season 1, Eric is introduced as Prue´s ex-boyfriend and longest relationship so far. He has returned to San Francisco in hopes of getting back together with Prue. However, she is surprised to learn that Prue has moved on with her life and started dating her cousin, Wyatt. However, his arrival causes tension between Prue and Wyatt and later causes Prue to break-up with Wyatt. Eric uses this to his advantage, and tries to get back together with Prue. However, she´s in love with Wyatt, which Eric ultimately accepts. He later finds out that the Halliwell - Mitchell family are witches. At first, he is a little scared, but soon accepts it and helps the family to stop Prue when she becomes evil. He then plays an important part when Prue decides to sell the club, P3. He comes up with the idea that makes her give up on the idea and keep the club. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Personality Eric can be described as optimistic, adventurous, and brave. He is also kind, friendly, loving, and smart. He can also be rather manipulative of situations around him, which is evident when he attempts to get back together with Prue after her break-up with Wyatt. However, when he learned that she was still in love with Wyatt and he didn't have a chance, he backed off showing his morality and understanding side. He is also accepting, seeing as he accepted Prue and her family as being witches and promised to keep their secret, even though he was still trying to understand it himself. Love Life *' Prue' :Eric was a medical student when Prue met him at Halliwell´s. Prue was helping at Piper´s restaurant when he was having dinner with his family who had come from Texas to visit him. He came back the day after, but Prue wasn´t there so Melinda gave him Prue´s phone number. After a few dates, Prue decided to invite him for homecoming. After homecoming, they keep dating and when Prue went to college Eric asked her to formalize their relationship. They dated for almost 3 years. :Six months before she opened the club P3, they broke up because he took a place in a hospital in Germany. The distance between them didn´t help Eric to forget Prue. :Two years after they broke up, Eric returns to San Francisco and thanks to that, Wyatt and Prue´s relationship ended for a while. :* Charlotte Eric met Charlotte when he was dating Prue, Charlie's older sister. Charlotte was in love with him for a while but kept it a secret. When Eric comes back to San Francisco she feels that feeling again. Her sister Prue doesn´t know about this - no one did actually. She supported Eric when he found out about magic and who the Halliwell's are. This made them closer, and after Prue and Eric broke up, Charlotte and Eric grew even closer and became close friends; she would visit him at the hospital, bring him lunch, and they would just hand out. They were later flirty but didn't act on those feelings because of Eric's past with Charlie's family. They later did, and Eric revealed that he was in love with Charlotte as well. It took Prue and Wyatt - the whole family actually, a while to accept their relationship and Eric. They eventually did, and the two were very much in love. After Eric left town, they managed to keep their relationship going, and eventually returned to San Francisco. The two have since continued to date, and have been dating off-and-on for the last few years. Professional Life Eric works at San Francisco Memorial Hospital as a surgeon. He also occasionally handles non-surgical cases, such as when Prue Halliwell came into the E.R. after fainting. In 2035, he was partnered with Blanche Dubois, a fellow doctor. Appearance Eris is an attractive blonde-haired male with striking hazel eyes, and sharp features. He is of average height, and has a muscular, athletic build to him. He can usually be found wearing formal clothing such as suit jackets, dress-shirts, and nice pants. Due to his job as a surgeon, Eric can also be found wearing doctor scrubs and the occasional surgical clothing. Name´s Meaning Eric is of Old Norse origin and means Forever or Alone, Ruler. Sullivan is of Gaelic origin and means Dark Eyes. Notes & Trivia * Eric is a surgeon at San Francisco General Hospital. * He is Prue Halliwell's ex-boyfriend, and her longest relationship prior to her and Wyatt. * He was one of Prue and Wyatt's first romantic challenges, as Prue still had feelings for Eric. * Prue and Eric tried to be a couple, but he realized her feelings for Wyatt and eventually backed off. * He found out about the Halliwell-Mitchell family in Season 1 and played a small role in the plan to save Prue from evil. * He has become somewhat of an asset to the Destined Ones during their magical endeavors. * Eric befriends and later falls in love with Charlotte Halliwell, Prue's sister, and Wyatt's sister-in-law. ** This causes a lot of friction to form between the foursome. ** The friction was later settled and the four were/are able to maintain being friends. * He left town in Season 2 for a new job and returned in Season 3. * He told Prue that she was pregnant with her and Wyatt's first child. Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortals